Pink Hair and Numbness
by LeKuska
Summary: Coby x OC, CobyxOC. Bayzil's goal is to become a high ranking marine. So she asks Coby for help but she isn't all that into him, I mean at least at first she isn't or maybe she never will let herself...or maybe, just maybe Coby will get the will to do something about it.


**So I did a previous story about these two but I didn't like how it was coming out so I redid it.**

 **hope you guys like it. Review and all that :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **xxxx**

 **Chapter 1**

 **xxxxxx**

 **Bayzil's POV**

Two days ago, supposedly, the Strawhats raided Enies Lobby. Well, truth is, noone really knows except the people who were actually there. The Marines can be pretty fucked up; bending the truth to make themselves look good.

I got dropped off here about five days ago and I was able to make at least one friend. Well, she's all soft, furry and black so she's alright.

But damn, walking through these streets, even when everything is being repaired, it's pretty fucking amazing, this city is majestic.

"Excuse me sir," I turned around and looked at this marine soldier ask an old man, "Do you know where I could find a book store?"

The old man squinted at him, "What do you want kid?"

"Just-"

"Can't you see I'm old? Now leave me alone!" he wacked the marine with his stick and muttered, "Damned hooligan" and then walked away.

It made me laugh. What an idiot. You just don't ask those kinds of things to old man Jinkins, not unless you want to get wacked with his lovely cane.

Then the marine glanced at me; I guess he heard me laugh and his cheeks turned pink. But that wasn't the only pink thing. His hair was really pink, it reminded me of my sister.

I hadn't seen a marine around but if there's one, I bet there's more.

"Would you happen to know where a book store is?" He asked.

Well. Well. A marine finally talking to me. I couldn't believe that I was handed such an opportunity.

"Yea, I'll take you. There's one not far from here but its complicated to get there".

He nodded.

"Just follow me", I told him and started walking.

"That's a cute cat you're holding."

"She is but, I haven't named her, you want to name her?" I hugged her and made her look at the marine

"Coby! What are you doing?"

We both turned around and it was this weird guy with long hair. Coby seemed to know him though.

"Hurry up! Garp is waiting for us." His voice was so high-pitched. Annoying really.

"Oh, Yeah, I almost forgot." Coby looked at me.

"You're name is Coby?" I asked

"Oh, yeah, it is. I'm sorry I never asked for you're name."

"It's Bayzil," I say. Garp, that sounds familiar, Captain mentioned him once.

"Bayzil." Coby said looking at me in a weird way.

"Yea,"

"Coby, can you hurry up, I don't want to get beat up again". The weird guy said.

"Ok. Ok," Coby said turning his attention to him, "I can get the book myself. Go ahead and head back, tell Garp I'll be there in a while."

"Fine, but hurry up, he might just leave you behind." he turned and ran away.

"Bayzil, can you please hurry and take me to the book store?"

I nodded and ran, I jumped onto a roof and he did too. Hey, he can keep up.

"Hey, Coby,"

"What?"

"You think I can join the Marines?" I asked and it seemed to surprise him.

"You want to be a Marine?"

"That's pretty much the only reason I'm living. I want to be a Marine, you think you can help me get in?"

"Well, we came here on a whim, if you want to come with us, I'm sure you can, but the ship is waiting for me and then we're leaving."

I smiled, "ok, I think I understand. Is it ok if I leave you at the store, go get my stuff and meet you at the dock?"

"Yea, that sounds like a good plan".

So we got there fast. Jumping on the roofs gets a person way faster to places in this city.

I jumped and landed in front of the door and he quickly followed.

"okay, so this is the place, I guess I'll meet you at the dock".

He smiled, "Yea, Just hurry up."

I smiled and nodded. Please, I need to hurry up? He needs to hurry up, I was going slow just now so he could keep up. I jumped on the roof.

"Hey, are you gunna bring her?" he asked referring to my cat.

"Of course!" I answered and started running. I got to my place in less than a minute. Of course I took in the scenery. This place is beautiful and I'm about to leave.

I jumped in to my room through the window and put my cat on the bed. Then I got my backpack and shoved what little clothes I had and everything else I had. I got a piece of paper and wrote a message on it and stuck in my back pocket. Then, I got the little bag that I had under my bed, my cat and went down to the lobby.

"Old man,"

"Now, what do you want? Damned Hooligan."

I laughed, "I just want you to take care of this for me," I put the small bag in front of him on the counter, "I'll come back for it one day".

"Only if it means you'll return." he grabbed it off the counter. I smiled at him and he noticed. "Don't be looking at me like that. Get out of here, and don't be bringing animals in here.!" he made me laugh again and I started walking out, "I swear all you kids are becoming criminals!"

"See ya again, Old Man Jenkins". I said running out of the hotel.

I ran to the Strawhat's hide out and through a window I made eye contact with Robin, she quickly came out and I jumped onto the grass in front of her. I took out the piece of paper and gave it to her, she took it and then gave me a different piece of paper.

"You and Zoro are the only ones who know", I told her.

"I understand". I put the folded paper in my back pocket

"Just make sure it stays that way" she smiled and nodded which made me feel comfortable. She lets you trust her.

"Hurry up and leave before anyone sees you," I nodded and looked around, Zoro was looking at us through the window.

I nodded to her and jumped on a roof and got to the dock in less than a minute.

I walked up to the marine ship, it was cute. I heard footsteps coming from behind me but I couldn't stop staring at the ship. It was really big and I hadn't really ever been so close to one.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it."

"Hey. Well I told you, it's my dream to become a marine".

He laughed, "Yea, I get you, come on, let's go. I want you to meet Garp".

I followed him up the ramp.

"I see you brought your cat,"

"I wasn't just going to leave her behind. Why? Is he not going to let me keep her?"

He laughed, "I doubt he'll care but I'm glad you brought her". He smiled at me and I just nodded.

He took me to the front of the ship where this Garp guy was.

"Can you hold this for me?" he handed me the book and I took it. He went over to Garp, "Reporting, Vice Admiral Garp". He saluted him, ugh, how annoying that you always have to do that. But, that's who he is, he's a vice admiral.

"What the Hell is wrong with you!" the guy punched him on the head and the next thing I knew, Coby was on the floor with a huge bump on his head crying in pain, "You think I've got all day to wait for you or something?"

"I'm sorry, I tried my best-"

I laughed and Garp was about to punch him again but stopped when he heard me.

"Uhhhhh", he scratched his head and looked confused, "Who's that?"

"Hi," I gotta admit, I was awkward at first.

"Oh, That's Bayzil," Coby said standing up.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" Damn, his voice is so deep and raspy

"NO!" Coby got really embarrassed and pink, "She's not, she wants to become a marine."

Garp ignored him and came up to me, "Well it's nice to meet you."

I shook his hand, "Yea, it's an honor to meet a vice admiral."

"Hold on, HEY! SET SAIL ALREADY!" all the marines started scrambling around. "Ok, come with me."

He started walking into the ship and I turned to Coby, smiled at him and handed him his book.

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

"You don't want me to come with you?"

"Na, I can handle it myself". So I followed Garp.

But God damn, he got so embarrassed when Garp called me his girlfriend, I mean he shouldn't, it's not like he likes me or anything.


End file.
